


Family Reunion: A Series of... Events

by oh_hey_mickey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Annabae, Camp Half Blood was an LGBT camp, Chiron and Mr.D are like parents, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of incest, Multi, Not-so-family family reunion, Percy and Clarisse are besties, Polyamory, bipolar!Leo Valdez, bipolar!Nico di Angelo, dramatic as fuck, grover and juniper are just friends, leo kinda loves like every boy in camp, lots of fluff, octavian is a good guy, oh yeah lotsa swearing, persassy, potential smut, slow burn but also whiplash-fast, some people will die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_hey_mickey/pseuds/oh_hey_mickey
Summary: POSTED 2017, KINDA ABANDONED, BUT NOT REALLY, EDITING AND CONTINUING IN LATE 2018. In this edit, I made Percy and Leo /just friends/ and I made Leo sliiiiightly less polyamorous.well, i'm bored so imma make someone else bored, by writing this, then hopefully make them un-bored, by reading it. warning: gayness, probably not edited and swearing... by the way, it has nothing to do with a series of unfortunate events, it's just a better title than I first thought of. rated m cuz i can't help myselfP.S. I already wrote the first chapter on fanfiction.net under the same title but it always messes something up, and I was waiting to get into AO3, so I'll continue it on thisP.P.S. I actually use the correct grammar and spelling im the story, just not the summary because I felt like being illiterate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! this is my first fic on AO3, but not ever. Hopefully I'll impress someone.
> 
> AN: First: this is gonna be a normal world AU, and maybe college/barista AU later on. Now: I just felt like writing this so yay. btw, this is completely improv, i have no idea what this will be by the end . . . here we go
> 
> OH: no one's dead... yay

Leo was driving down the busy streets of Massachusetts, where his whole (practical) family decided to meet this year. There would be all his best friends from the LGBT summer camp when he was growing up at the reunion. Jason, Piper, Percy and Tyson, Frank and Hazel, Annabeth, Nico, Bianca and Will were coming from New York. Luke, Thalia, Rachel, Reyna, Clarisse and her new boyfriend Chris, Connor and Travis and Beckendorf and Silena were coming from Chicago. Grover and Juniper, Gleeson Hedge with Mellie and Chuck, his five year old son, Chiron, Mr. D and of course, Percy's mom, Sally, and her husband were coming from Florida. There were even rumours of Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster Torrington and even Octavian and his boyfriend Michael Kahale coming to the reunion from Texas. So yeah, his  _whole_ family.

Everyone liked to joke that he was the runt of all of them, since last summer, even Nico grew taller than him. Hazel had always been a few inches talker and he felt so tiny after Nico came to talk to him that summer and when Leo turned around, he had to look up.

He turned down a road to get to the cottages along South Cape beach, humming along to the song he'd recently found by Three Days Grace called No More. He really thought it connected to him in the cheesy way all teen girls thought about One Direction.

After a few minutes of driving down a long road, Leo heard yells and whoops from familiar voices and he already started getting a little too excited to drive as slow. He turned his car into a driveway and parked as quick as he could, jumping out and tackling the closest person to him, who turned out to be Nico.

"Hey, giant! God, you got even taller, didn't you?" he yelled, for two reasons: Nico would probably murder him, but he wouldn't murder him if he was in front of Hazel, who was about 20 feet away. From all the yelling Leo did, the girl turned around smiling and ran over to him.

"Hi Leo! I missed you," the girl laughed, "by the looks of it, so did Nico." Hazel all but glowed with happiness from being back with all her friends again. Nico was still under Leo from when he fell over at the sudden human on his back. He was now blushing and glaring half-heartedly at Leo.

"Shush Haze. I might've missed him before, but not after he crushed my bones," Nico grumbled, rubbing his elbow after Leo got up and gave the boy a hand.

Leo pouted dramatically, stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms before he said, "Fine, be like that. I didn't miss you either, Death Breath. That's why I so lovingly hugged you onto the ground, gently." Hazel hugged him tight and gave him a peck on the cheek.

The next people over were Frank, the Stolls, Piper and Jason. Leo got a bear hug and a, "Hey, little man," from Frank, a bone-crushing Stoll sandwich, at which Piper laughed and then saved him by pushing away the very strong twins, saying Leo needs some 'momma time.' She scooped him up with a giant hug and a kiss on the cheek. Finally, Jason picked him up and swung him around and kissed his forehead, all the while laughing like a mad man. Leo was surprised at how happy Jason was to see him.

"Hey, Sparky! Calm down, I'm gonna fly out of your arms if you don't stop spinning," Leo managed to wheeze out before going into a laughing fit of his own and doing his complex secret handshake with his best friend.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. I missed you, Hot Stuff! It's been too long."

"Dude, I saw you, like, last month." Leo said, still grinning ear to ear, especially liking the nickname that stuck to him since he had to distract girls that were crowding Piper's dad, the all famous Tristan McLean. He wrote "Hot Stuff," "Team Leo," and more embarrassing stuff on his arms to get the girls away for one second so Mr Piper's Dad, as he calls the actor, could get to his 'getaway car'.

"Stop the mush guys, it's too early to be sappy and c'mere Repair Boy! Percy and Annie are in the main cabin already!" the Beauty Queen hollered over at the love birds, who were just leaning on each other's foreheads and whispering quietly.

The only way Piper could tell they were flirting already was the smirk on Leo's face and Jason's bright blush. Almost everyone from that camp was gay, or bi, or pan, or poly, or even skoliosexual, which had made Leo say _huh?_. Said Repair Boy came frolicking over, ready to see his friends without even closing his car door. Frank called out, but after seeing it was useless, just got his stuff for him and closed the doors. Piper led him to the cottage they rent every year.

The building was lovingly named The Big House by the giant 'family'. It was the best place for such a giant group to meet at, with its three floors and five bedrooms. There was one big bedroom in the attic that Piper, Annabeth, Reyna, Bianca, Rachel and Hazel would be sharing (much to Frank's protest, which had quickly stopped after a mere glance at her behind which caused Nico to nearly castrate him).

The other three were not nearly as big, but good enough. The second largest which was on the second floor was shared by the parents: Sally, Paul, Coach Hedge and Mellie. The room on the other side of the second floor was significantly smaller than the other two, so it was shared by Chiron, Mr. D, Tyson and Chuck. Chuck was in that room because it was the only place they could fit a crib, and because his poor parents needed some sleep. Chiron agreed to act as his godfather for the boy. The last room was on the bottom floor, beside the laundry room, with Beckendorf, Silena, Juniper and Grover.

The group rented another cottage that was almost as big, but didn't have as much space in the living room. There were four bedrooms with two floors and a basement in the house directly beside The Big House, with a fire pit in between and a kayak and canoe rental a few minutes' walk away. In the biggest room, which was on the second floor, had Leo, Jason, Connor, Travis, Frank, Percy and Luke. Jason had tried to get Will and Nico into his room, but the boys already slept two to a bed, and it would not possibly fit two more teenage boys. Frank felt a bit more sheepish than usual, because he was rooming with six flaming homosexuals, who were _very_  comfortable being unnecessarily naked.

In the next room, there was Ethan, Alabaster, Michael and Octavian (if they did actually come – everyone sort of hoped they did; it would make this year's reunion their biggest one yet). In the third bedroom there was Nico, Will, Chris, Clarisse and Thalia with four beds. It had been decided (with threatening glares from the two) that Clarisse and Chris would share a twin bed in the room, and that everyone else ( _*cough cough*_ Nico and Will) would sleep separately. There was an empty room in the basement just incase somebody got too excited and needed to blow off some steam. They had to do this and bunch together some unlikely pairs, so they had a secluded area that was out of earshot for everyone. Also, Chuck was specifically placed in the other house to avoid certain awkward situations that happened last year.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo was dragged into the Big House by six of his overly excited friends. They slammed the door open, startling Percy and Annabeth from where they were talking on the leather couch facing the fireplace in the living room. Once Percy saw Leo, he jumped up and volleyed himself over the couch sideways and ran right into him, this time Leo being crushed under one of his much taller and heavier friends.

"Hey Leo! I thought you were never gonna come! You took long enough..." Percy exclaimed, smiling so big his face could've split in half while rolling around on the floor, crushing poor Leo in his arms.

"Hey big man, missed you too. Get off now, please, I'm dying," Leo wheezed, feeling the immense weight of the dark haired boy. Before he got up, Percy leaned next to the latino's ear and whispered, "This summer's reunion is gonna be fun," and it wasn't innocent at all. Before jumping up, the boy licked the shell of Leo's ear, making him shudder. _Well that was... interesting,_ he thought to himself. He had thought Percy already liked someone else, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

After getting up and straightening out the rumples in his clothes, the Latino looked around for anyone he hadn't greeted yet and his eyes landed on a boy across the room. Leo could've sworn he saw Travis glare at Percy as he walked away, but as soon as his kind-of-boyfriend saw Leo staring at him quizzically, he straightened up, puffing his chest out stubbornly. He went off somewhere, and Leo shrugged the little encounter off.

Piper hauled him away from where he was staring off into space, and flicked him so he'd snap out of it. Leo proceeded to give Annabeth a friendly hug and a little, "Hey Annie," and excused himself to go to his room. He met the Stoll brothers outside, and he, Connor and Travis went to the next house over with all Leo's luggage after Frank had brought it in. 

After Connor unlocked the door, let the other two step into the old house and shoved the door closed with his foot, the two brothers were all over Leo. Thankfully everyone was still in the Big House, so they didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone. Leo was slightly confused as to why Connor was there, since Travis was usually quite possessive (as he showed in the Big House), but he didn't mind the attention. He hesitantly kissed whichever brother had his mouth and went along with the surprise attack.

The two brothers were kissing all over Leo's neck and face while the curly haired boy just clung to the Stolls like a lifeline, not wanting to fall over from the pressure of the two boys leaning their weight on him. The threesome took their make out session to the living room, through the hallway and just past the kitchen and storage room, next to the steep old twisting stairs leading to the next level. As Leo was laid down onto the couch in the middle of the room, he said between pecks on the lips, "Hey, guys, I haven't said hi to everyone, I should probably go back–"

The brothers ignored Leo's half-hearted protests and threw themselves on top of the boy. Soon Connor and Travis were naked as the day they were born in the bedroom right beside the living room with the door and the curtains open. Leo stared shyly at the two while they pampered him, trying to communicate silently with Travis, but all of a sudden, the front door burst open.

Percy wanted to talk to Leo privately, and got worried because he was gone so long with the two overly-sexual twins. Not to mention the look that the Stoll brothers gave Leo, as if he was a piece of meat. What he saw made him freeze in shock before bolting.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth was shocked, to say the least, when she saw her best friend already running back from the Cabin, especially that he had tear-streaked cheeks. After she got to her senses, Percy was already upstairs where Annie would be sleeping, knowing she would follow. The blonde ran up the stairs as fast as she could after the very fast and very distressed Percy, finally climbing up the ladder to her shared room. The boy was sitting on her bed facing the wall and shaking, indicating he wasn't 'over' what got him like this.  

"Perce? What happened? Are you okay?" Annabeth spoke softly, knowing from the black haired boy's last experience not to assault him with questions. She gently touched his arm to see what was wrong, but Percy had already gotten up and started gushing unintelligible words into his best friend's chest, wrapping his arms around her in the process.

Annabeth glared out the small window showing the Cabin. She was going to kill whoever made her Percy feel like this already.

* * *

Leo jumped up when he saw Percy standing in the doorway of the master bedroom. Connor and Travis either hadn't noticed or didn't care (they were a bit kinky) but the repair boy felt horrible when he saw the boy's face. He tried to get the twins to stop so he could apologize to the poor boy standing there, but as soon as Percy saw movement he ran, or as Leo would say, _fucking dashed_. Leo could already feel the beating he was going to get from the Wise Girl. When he finally got the brothers to get off him, he distractedly shoved his clothes on and ran out the door after his friend. The two brunettes looked at each other confused, but shrugged and continued alone. Turns out they hadn't noticed. 

When Leo got to the Big House, everyone was worried-looking and also a bit angry, knowing Percy was a bit delicate sometimes. He wanted to ask where the hell he went, but Frank just pointed upstairs and warned him that Annabeth was already there. 

The Latino ran up the stairs almost as fast as he left the cabin, concerned and confused, yet eager to find out why Percy had been so hurt. In hindsight, though, he should've taken the boy's comment from earlier into further consideration. Leo had known Percy ever since his second year of summer camp, when he was 11. Now 19, the boy was good friends with Percy, but he still couldn't figure out the raven-haired boy. 

He burst up the ladder, but stopped in his tracks when he saw just  _how badly_ the incident affected Percy. He was sobbing into Annie's shoulder, clinging to her back and mumbling while the girl rubbed his back and nodded, sometimes saying _it's alright_ and _he didn't mean it_. When the blonde said that last part though, Percy only started to cry harder, saying _he did mean it, he did_. Leo guessed  _he_ was himself. 

To make his presence known, he started to apologize. "Perce?" He was tempted to go over there and steal him from the girl still hugging him. Percy looked up and his whole demeanour changed. From his crying, shaking self, he became taller, more blocked off and he stopped crying immediately, though there were still tears left on his cheeks. His expression steeled, but his eyes showed hurt and confusion.

"I am so,  _so sorry._ I didn't think you would... well, anyone would react like that. I thought you'd just, uh, scream and cover your eyes or something. Never thought you'd be so hurt." Leo said this brokenly; he didn't want Percy to hate him. He was worried when Percy looked at him with cold eyes. 

Annabeth whispered a few words to the recovering boy and after a few moments, he nodded, signaling it was okay for her to go. She glared heatedly at Leo before going down the ladder and closing the hatch to give the two boys privacy.

"I don't want you to be sad," Leo said this while slowly going over to where Percy was sitting, still not showing any of the friendliness he had for eight years, "I really want to know why you were this... affected by what you saw. I mean, I didn't think you'd run so fast either. You really didn't seem the type to be so... offended? By any of this. I just thought-"

"Leo! Stop talking!" Percy snapped, getting tired of Leo rant. He said unsteadily, "I left not because I was offended, it-it was because I thought that maybe you liked me. I guess not, obviously, since you were just in bed with  _two people_ and neither of them were me. I guess I was getting my hopes up for nothing-"  

It took a few seconds for Leo to snap out of it. _Percy liked him? What? Since when? There was no way that–_  "I do like you! I really really like you, but I... I like you as a friend," Leo interrupted, wincing at the rejection. He tried to ignore the heartbroken expression on Percy's face and continued, "You deserve better than me, like... Nico, or Jason or someone other than  _me,_ cause I'm just annoying and a drag, and all that, and no one has ever wanted me, except Connor and Travis of course, but I'd never thought  _you'd_ like me, you're so, so...  _ugh,_ just so amazing, and God, you deserve the world, and I could go on but I just realized I haven't shut up for the past minute so I'll let you go now." The Latino muttered the last part with a blush, finally looking up at Percy. The boy had wide eyes, mouth slightly open and he looked quite shocked.

"Okay, well even though that kinda hurt, I'll accept your apology," Percy said and Leo grinned cautiously. "But," he said, "if I ever hear that Travis isn't treating you right, you're gonna be swept off of earth so I can protect you." 

"Yeah, don't worry, Perce," Leo laughed, pulling Percy into a hug. He needed to remember to get Percy to explain to Annabeth why she  _couldn't_ kill Leo, and that Percy would be against the boy's death.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So far not too bad, I'm guessing (hoping), and I'll try to make it interesting for however long it'll be.


End file.
